Reaver
Not all psychic warriors follow the path of common warfare, some opt to train in darker methods of combat—that of pattern reaving. These unsavory fellows learn more how to sneak and disguise themselves, and focus their intentions on the destruction of the patterns of select foes instead of on glory in combat. These psychic warriors, known as reavers, are ruthless killers or hardened avengers that use their esoteric talents to assist their covert actions. Class Skills A reaver gains Bluff, Disable Device, Disguise, and Stealth as class skills. He gains 6 + his Intelligence modifier in skill points per level. This alters the psychic warrior’s skills. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A reaver is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, plus the kama, katana, kusarigama, nunchaku, sai, shuriken, siangham, and wakizashi. He is proficient with light armor, but not with shields. This replaces the psychic warrior’s normal weapon and armor proficiencies. Encrypted Mind When a reaver learns a new psionic power, he may choose his power from the cryptic power list in addition to the psychic warrior power list. This ability alters powers known. Killer’s Claim (Su) At 1st level, the reaver may align his psionic essence—his pattern—to a single creature with the intent to rend their pattern asunder as a swift action. The target must be a creature the reaver can perceive (including with special senses, such as blindsense or tremorsense) within close range (25 feet + 5 feet per 2 class levels). A reaver can have a maximum number of creatures Claimed equal to his Wisdom modifier (minimum 1), and may not Claim a creature he has already Claimed until or unless the Claim expires. Claimed creatures using the Withdraw action to leave a square threatened by the reaver provoke attacks of opportunity from him. In addition, the reaver automatically knows the position of creatures he has Claimed. Any opponent the reaver cannot see still has total concealment (50% miss chance) against him, and the reaver still suffers the normal miss chance when attacking creatures that have concealment. The reaver is still denied his Dexterity bonus to his AC against attacks from Claimed creatures he cannot see. This ability replaces warrior’s path. Reaver Insights Whenever a reaver gains a psychic warrior bonus feat, he can choose to take a reaver insight he qualifies for instead. Unless otherwise noted, a reaver insight can only be taken once. This ability alters bonus feats, but does not cause the reaver archetype to be incompatible with other archetypes that alter the bonus feats class feature. * Assume Pattern (Su): A feared ability of the reaver is their ability to temporarily assume the identity of their Killer’s Claim victims after they’ve successfully killed them. Upon successfully rendering his Claimed target dead, the reaver expends his psionic focus and places his hands on the target’s face or body as a full round action to create a thin copy of the target’s pattern and wrap it around his own, disguising himself in the eyes of those around him. Some truly ghoulish reavers harvest their kills and carry preserved faces from victims to have a ‘catalog’ of choices. This functions identically to the psionic power mental semblance ''in that the reaver projects the person that he has copied, projecting this false sensory input to everyone who sees him. Unlike the psionic power, the reaver need not worry about the duration of this power, but this ability is taxing nonetheless; while this in effect the reaver cannot regain his psionic focus (if he has multiple psionic foci, he cannot regain the one that he has used to manifest this ability) without breaking the assumed pattern. The reaver must be 6th level or higher to select this insight. * ''Bloody Instincts (Su): The reaver’s attacks are exceptionally skilled at causing massive disruption to the tissues of their Killer’s Claim target’s body. While psionically focused, wounds inflicted on his Claimed target bleed excessively, inflicting a number of points of bleed damage per round equal to the bonus damage from the reaver’s killer instinct ability until treated (Heal check DC 15 + reaver’s Wisdom modifier) or magically healed. The reaver must be 6th level or higher to select this insight. * Cryptic Insight: The reaver may select a cryptic insight he qualifies for, excluding insights that utilize the cryptic’s disrupt pattern ability. He uses his reaver level –2 to qualify for cryptic insights with level requirements and must otherwise meet all prerequisites. Reavers may not select supreme cryptic insights. * Mass Murdering Instinct: ''Most reavers are singular hunters for the prey, stalking down and taking down their foes one at a time. Others are more opportunistic, and select multiple targets for their prey and drawing out the kill over time. The reaver may maintain targets he’s selected with his Killer’s Claim for up to 24 hours. He still must select each target individually, but may maintain his Killer’s Claim until he ends their lives or cleanses his pattern of their identity (a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity). * ''Pattern Dislocate (Su): The reaver’s Killer’s Claim causes the target to become more susceptible to his abilities and powers due to his attunement to their pattern. The target of the reaver’s Killer’s Claim suffers a –4 penalty on saving throws and CMD against his psionic powers, class features, and combat maneuvers. * Psionic Senses (Su): While psionically focused and maintaining a Killer’s Claim, the reaver gains the effects of the scent speciality ability. Some reavers can do this by smelling the air, or following lines of psychic power to find their targets, or touch objects that their quarry has come into contact with. When tracking the target, the reaver gains a +1 insight bonus on skill checks meant to follow, locate, or track the target (should they escape) per 2 class levels. Additionally, the reaver’s senses with regards to his target become supernaturally sharp, granting him blindsense with a range of 30 feet to help him locate his quarry or sense danger from other foes. * Rogue Talents: The reaver may select a rogue talent he qualifies for, excluding talents that utilize the rogue’s sneak attack. He uses his reaver level –2 to qualify for rogue talents with level requirements and must otherwise meet all prerequisites. Reavers may not select advanced rogue talents. * Stealth Combat Training (Ex): A reaver’s specialized training grants him bonuses to several skills with which to better defeat his foes. He gains a bonus on Bluff, Disable Device, Disguise, and Stealth checks equal to half his class level (minimum of +1) while he is psionically focused. * Trapbreaker (Su): Gain the trapfinding ability, as per the rogue class feature using his psychic warrior level. Additionally, the reaver needs no tools to be able to disable traps or locks; he simply must touch the target lock or trap and concentrate on it, causing the patterns within the object to shift and change to unlock as a full round action or with a force of will (expending the reaver’s psionic focus) shatter the lock or trap mechanism (rendering it inoperable or unusable until repaired or replaced) as a move action on a successful Disable Device check. When attempting to use this talent to open locks or disable traps, he may add his Wisdom modifier to the check as an insight bonus. Acrobatic Defense (Ex) At 3rd level, a reaver’s acrobatic abilities improve his defenses while he is psionically focused, granting him a +1 dodge bonus to his AC and +1 bonus on Reflex saves. These bonuses increase by +1 at 7th level and every four levels thereafter. The reaver must be unarmored, or wearing light or medium armor to receive this benefit. This ability replaces expanded path. Killer’s Instinct (Su) At 4th level, a reaver’s deadly psychic connection to his target’s pattern helps him find the best methods to defeat them. While he is psionically focused, the reaver gains a +2 bonus on damage rolls against his Killer’s Claim targets. This bonus increase by +2 at 7th level and every three levels thereafter. The reaver can expend his psionic focus to make a single attack against his Killer’s Claim target as a standard action, dealing an additional 2d4 points of damage to them per 2 points of bonus damage he would normally gain from this ability. He may also use this ability in conjunction with the Vital Strike feat, if he possesses it. This ability replaces path skills. Reaving Euphoria (Ex) At 9th level, a reaver gets a rush of pleasure from rending the pattern of his Killer’s Claim targets. Whenever the reaver reduces his Killer’s Claim target to 0 or fewer hit points (or rendering them dead by other means), he may regain his psionic focus. He may use this ability once per day at 9th level, twice per day at 12th level and three times per day at 15th level. This ability replaces secondary path and twisting path. Corrupt Pattern (Su) At 18th level, a reaver is able to cause vicious wounds upon the pattern of his Killer’s Claim target. Once per day as a free action, he can corrupt the pattern of his Killer’s Claim target. If the reaver possesses multiple Killer’s Claims, he may target each of them once per day for this effect. For the next 24 hours (or until they stop being targeted by the reaver’s Killer’s Claim), all damage that creature takes becomes cursed and cannot be healed without the creature first receiving a break enchantment ''or ''remove curse ''spell (using the reaver’s class level as its caster level). A creature killed while under the effect of this ability cannot be revived with ''breath of life, raise dead, ''or ''psionic revivify; stronger abilities such as resurrection ''or ''true resurrection ''must be used after a ''remove curse ''has been cast. This ability replaces pathweaving. '''Pattern Breaker (Ex)' At 20th level, a reaver gains the ability to enter a powerful combat trance intended to destroy the patterns of his foes. Once per day, as a free action while he is psionically focused, the reaver can enter a powerful killing trance. This trance lasts for up to five minutes or until he expends his psionic focus (whichever comes first). When maintaining this trance, the reaver adds his Wisdom modifier as a competence bonus on attack rolls, skill and ability checks, initiative checks, and to his AC. In addition, the reaver may inflict an additional 10d4 points of damage to a Killer’s Claim target once per round on a successful attack (iterative successful attacks do not add this damage bonus, only the first). Finally, the reaver can move up to his speed without provoking attacks of opportunity as an immediate action. This ability replaces eternal warrior.